


Rest Week

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, His bros really care, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis should take a break wearing his glasses, M/M, Stop working so hard Iggy, implied Gladnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Ignis overworks himself and gets a little whumped but nothing serious.  His friends are there to make him feel better and take a break from the regular whether he likes it or not.





	Rest Week

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here so if someone actually finds this and reads it be kind. Full terrifying disclosure never actually played FFXV I just fell in love with the characters from reading all the other great works out there. I got inspired by some art by Mimi19art see the fun sketch [here](http://mimi19art.tumblr.com/post/173075434960/as-much-as-my-mind-saying-that-any-of-this-ooc). 
> 
> SOOO that's its.

He awoke to slender fingers carding through his hair.  It felt relaxing to say the least, but his mind was still foggy.  He still hadn’t opened his eyes to alert his audience he was back among the living, as he suspected the wonderful scalp massage would end upon that realization. 

What had happened anyway?  He was laying down but on what seemed to be a pile of sleeping bags.  Ah yes it must be inside the tent.  They had made camp earlier that day in preparation for a hunt.  Memories of what had occurred were slowing coming back to Ignis. 

He couldn’t hear anything outside the tent, no voices just nature.  The fingers tangled in his fine hair were small and most likely not belonging to Gladio but he wasn’t sure if he was in the company of his prince or the blonde. 

He also became aware that his shoes and socks had been removed as the weather was a little on the warm side this week and they probably thought he would be more comfortable. He decided to break the silence and gather more information regarding his apparent forced down time. 

“Who carried me in here?” Ignis asked eyes still closed.

“Ignis!” Prompto almost yelled

“Well I doubt that seriously, I think I would remember that.” All Ignis heard in response was a fit of giggles.  Yes, Prompto was with him. 

“Gladio carried you” Prompto responded correctly as he withdrew his hand from Ignis’ head. 

“Ah that would be logical”

“Are you in pain do you need anything?”

“No I feel quite alright actually, no pain, though the back of my head may be a bit tender. I’m trying to piece together what happened and why I went down for the count.” Ignis replied finally opening his eyes to a slightly blurry Prompto staring at him from across the tent floor sitting on his side with his arm outstretched under his head.  “Are my glasses damaged?”

“Uhh I don’t think so, we took them off so you would be more comfy.  Do you want them?”

“Mnnnhhh” Ignis sighed he did feel rather relaxed lying there and though he wore his glasses all the time and was used the feel of the frames on his slender face he was considering just leaving them off for longer.   “I’ll wait a bit” he finally responded turning his head to look at Prompto directly.  “Where are Gladio and Noctis?”

“They went out to get some more potions just in case, you seemed peaceful looking enough considering what happened but we didn’t want to risk anything, they should be back soon.”

Ignis pondered Prompto’s face and finally asked “What exactly did happen? I can’t seem to really piece it together just yet, my mind is still a bit fuzzy around the edges”

“Uhh, well we were looking for gems and were exploring the caves around the area”

“Ah, yes, I remember that.” And then it all came back to him like a brick being tossed through a plate glass window. They had been on the road for almost a solid week doing hunts and saving up gil so they could take a break and stay in a nice hotel.  They had all agreed that taking a breather for a few days to gather their thoughts and rest their bodies without the stress of a low bank account hanging over their heads would be a welcome change.   

Events were starting to make more sense.  Ignis being Ignis hadn’t bothered to do much in the way of self-preservation during their week long hunting binge.  He of course was trying his damnedest to ensure his companions were being taken care of during their outings. Cooking all the meals and taking night watch if needed.  He also was doing all the driving even a few times at night which was beyond stressful.

“I believe I over exerted myself” Ingis finally admitted after being lost in thought for a moment.

“It probably didn’t help that the cave floor collapsed under you and sent you crashing down like fifteen feet into another part of the cave system.” Prompto added cautiously “I think you must have hit your head because when we all made it down there you were just out like a light. We used the potions we had on hand for any bumps and bruises but you didn’t wake up.”

“Sorry for that It must have stressed you all considerably” Ignis sighed.

“What! Don’t be sorry it’s not your fault the freaking floor gave way!”

“Gladio was the one who actually suggested that maybe you were just really exhausted and that was why you weren’t waking up after we used the potions.  We all decided to make you as comfy as we could here and to go buy some more as a backup and then just give you a day to rest.”

“Most appreciated Prompto, I am feeling better and better.”

Suddenly there were voices outside the tent. “Do you think he woke up yet?” Ignis heard his young charge ask.

“Well he’s gotta wake up at some point princess” Gladio quipped “Otherwise we will all starve”

“Gladio!” Noctis shouted “That’s not funny! What if he’s really hurt and we can’t tell? Ignis needs to be o.k. I can’t… I…

“I’m fine!” Ignis yelled from inside the tent not wishing to distress Noctis any further.

“Specs!” Noct gasped as he finally came in to view of the tent opening and rushed in “Thank the six” He smiled and his eyes where a little glossier than normal but he quickly shrugged the reaction off and sat down next to his advisor reaching for his hand and squeezing. 

Gladio came into view and ducked into the tent as well.  Taking the place on the other side of Ignis.

“Glad you’re awake Iggy, you had us worried.”

Ignis sighed and looked around at his friends “It will take more than a pile of rocks to remove me from this eos.” He started to slowly sit up figuring that at some point he would need to do something other than lay on the ground like a lump besides they would need to eat soon.  Upon fully sitting up he realized that his suspenders were missing and his shirt had been untucked.  Gladio must have noticed his confused look as he was taking in his appearance.

“You shouldn’t be taking a nap wearing fucking suspenders and dressed for a meeting Iggy, we wanted you to be comfortable.”

Ignis scowled at Gladio “There was no need for that, I can sleep perfectly fine no matter my raiment.”

Gladio snorted “Yes, I know you can, but it makes us stress out to watch.”

Ignis sighed, Gladio had a point, they were only looking out for him.  “Well then let me get dinner started so you all can rest easier that I am in fact well again.”  

“Hell no you don’t!” Gladio cut in “you are taking the rest of the night off!  Rest week starts a little earlier than expected, for you at least.”

“I would really prefer to have an edible dinner considering my current state” Ignis spit out at him locking emerald green eyes with the shields amber ones for a moment.

“No way, you can supervise. Prompto?  You can handle not killing us tonight and cook dinner with Iggy as a guide right?”

“Definitely!” Prompto squeaked out as he quickly rose up and started to run out of the tent, he was one foot out before he stopped and swung around to Ignis “What should I make?”

“Oh astrals just let me help” as he started to right himself and stand up Gladio swooped in and picked him up bridal style. “Unhand me!” Ignis yelped

“Not a chance, your feet will get dirty so enjoy the ride damnit!” Gladio said through a smirk. 

Ignis was cross to say the least, he was getting literally manhandled and no one seemed to want to listen.  He huffed indigently and gave in since he wasn’t likely to get out of Gladio’s vice grip without his consent.   

Noctis, mostly quiet through this most recent interchange was smiling from ear to ear.  “Cheer up, Gladio only carries people he likes, it could be worse.”

“Ugh” Ignis snorted.  But what was done was done.  Gladio exited the tent with him in hand and trotted over to the camp chairs and carefully deposited Ignis in one nearest to Prompto who had begun getting the cooking area setup for whatever Ignis would instruct him to make.

He was starting to fully take in the fact that he was not as put together as he would have hoped.  His shirt was untucked, wrinkled, and unbuttoned slightly, of course his suspenders had been commandeered and left who knows where, meaning any rise from the chair would result in his pants starting to slink down his slender frame and that would be a sight.

His shoes and socks where most likely amongst the suspenders in their undisclosed location.  He didn’t want to put his feet on the ground either so he crossed one leg underneath himself and left the other bent at the hip and knee tucking it near his chin all while staying a compact little unit in the chair, scowling at everyone. 

Gladio was laughing and Noctis was giggling every time they looked over at him.

“Ignis?” Prompto cut in trying to avoid the icy glare “Do you want your glasses at least?”

That caught Ignis off guard, his friends were really just trying to be kind to him making sure he didn’t do anything for the rest of the night.  So Prompto’s simple question grounded him.  He thought for a moment before answering. “Thank you Prompto, but I believe I will enjoy this evening slightly fuzzy.” 

Prompto smiled that bright sunshine grin of his and started gathering ingredients as Ignis rattled them off.  Once he had given sufficient instructions he turned his attention back to the other two.  Noct had gotten distracted by his phone, most likely playing Kings Knight and Gladio had stopped his laughing fit at that point. 

“Iggy relax o.k. it won’t kill you.   Besides you look fucking cute all disheveled like that.”  Gladio said with a toothy grin.    

Ignis smiled and raised an eyebrow at Gladio.  He spent the rest of the evening enjoying the company and Prompto thankfully didn’t poison them with dinner, it was rather pleasant.  Their rest week had started finally. 


End file.
